Meiwa Claus
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Kojiro Hyuga por su familia era capaz de todo... Hasta probarse un chaleco rojo y una barba espesa que dejaba uno que otro regalo para sus pequeños hermanos Debut en Supercampeones como un fic sobre Steve Hyuga ¡Viva el tigre de Saitama!


En un pequeño cuarto estaban acostados tres pequeños niños, dos chicos y una chica para ser exactos mientras a una distancia cierto joven tigre y gran jugador de futbol se estaba alistando para ir a trabajar, con su gorra con el kanji del Meiwa y su habitual camiseta negra con las mangas subidas dejando al visto sus fornidos y musculados brazos y un pantalón con mangas subidas dejando al visto sus tobillos.

Los hermanitos Hyuga conversaban acerca de la venida del santo patrono de la noche buena y de como serían los regalos, mientras tanto Takeshi Sawada, el kouhai como el mejor amigo de su capitán y senpai estaba a cargo de los pequeños aquella noche como en también quedarse la noche debido a que las madres de ambos futbolistas como la pareja de oro del Meiwa estaban trabajando arduamente aparte de que recibían como adición a su paga el tan mencionado como anhelado bono de Navidad.

-Takeshi-san, ¿Santa llegará pronto?- Preguntó Naoko la pequeña hermana de los Hyuga

-Así es…- Asintió el joven número 15 del equipo de Saitama

El tigre feroz como se le apodaba al siempre guerrero Kojiro caminó hacia sus hermanitos mirándolos con algo de seriedad pero con una sonrisa algo cálida en su rostro

-Niños, si no se van a dormir pronto, Santa no vendrá

-Sí…- Asintieron los tres hermanos seguidos de Sawada que prefirió no decir nada a su capitán pues él sabía exactamente a lo que se traía entre manos el siempre orgulloso y terco Kojiro para estas fechas decembrinas

-Oniichan…- Preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño Takeru que era el mayor de los infantes- ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar hasta tarde?

-Así es, tengo que hacer mucho trabajo hoy así que llegaré mañana a primera hora- Era evidente que como siempre hasta en las fechas como las fiestas decembrinas que Kojiro siempre trabajaba en ocupaciones para ganarse el pan para su familia aparte de usar ese medio para entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades y técnicas

-Hermanito, ¿Te podemos ayudar?- Ahora era Masaru el segundo pequeño pero el buen tigre del Meiwa negaba su ayuda, dada su naturaleza no quería ayuda de nadie, por él mismo lograba lo que se proponía sin generar o dar lastima

-A acostarse chicos- Ordenó mientras los jóvenes obedientes a su hermano mayor se decidieron acostarse en sus futones mientras Sawada ya conciliaba el sueño en cuestión de nada aunque la pequeña Naoko infló las mejillas y haciendo un lindo puchero debido a que nunca tenía tiempo para jugar con su hermano mayor ni siquera en navidad.

Finalmente los tres pequeños estaban sumidos en los brazos de Morfeo mientras que Kojiro supuestamente se habría ido a trabajar pero…

Una figura extraña de ropas rojas con decoros blancos y espesa barba estaba caminando con sigilo y silencio como una fiera intentando ir de hurtadillas dentro del cuarto del propio Kojiro yéndose al closet del joven, abrió el mencionado mueble y habían una serie de paquetes como de cajas envueltas de finos papeles regalos y amarrados con grandes como vistosas cintas.

El susodicho Meiwa Claus, si Meiwa Claus debido a que estaba estampado el kanji de ese equipo en su chaleco rojo en el pecho izquierdo miraba por ambos lados pues no debía hacer ruido como en ser muy cuidadoso, sacó una especie de bolsa blanca o más bien la funda de una almohada depositando todos los regalos dentro del mismo y se fue directo al cuarto donde estaban los pequeños Hyuga y Sawada.

Mientras en el cuarto había una excepción en el cuarto, Naoko, la menor de los chicos seguía con los ojos abiertos pues a diferencia de sus dos hermanos como de Takeshi no estaba conciliando el sueño… La pequeña se paró sigilosamente para ir a donde estaba la mochila de Takeshi el cual había un regalo para Kojiro y luego sacó de su armario tres regalos para el mismo Kojiro y los metió en su propio futón.

En menos de nada Meiwa Claus hizo su acto de presencia y en cuestión de nada cerró la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, los pequeños como Sawada estaban durmiendo profundamente a lo cual procedió a dejar cada regalo comenzando por Takeru y terminando en Sawada.

Ahora faltaba Naoko cuando notó que habían otros regalos encima de la pequeña que dormía o quizás mantenía los ojos cerrados aunque la joven estaba a medio arroparse. Meiwa Claus acercó su mano para acariciar los cabellos marrones como cortos de la pequeña Hyuga y procedió a dejar su presente dentro de las cobijas de la chica.

En menos de nada recogía la serie de obsequios navideños entre sus manos y quedó perplejo como de piedra, sus ojos estaban en shock cuando veían que todos eran obsequios para nada ni menos que para Kojiro Hyuga, el capitán y goleador del Meiwa como también héroe local por su futbol agresivo como su personalidad fuerte e indomable, de hecho le apodaban el Tigre por su actitud y cualidades para el futbol.

"Oneechan… Te queremos, eres el número uno"

Eran las palabras escritas por los pequeños niños aparte de un dibujo de su hermano montado en un tigre y claro Tsubasa Ozora debajo de ese tigre con los ojos en espiral y lengua sacada, mientras que Kojiro con emoji de enojado estaba parado como si fuese un conquistador de brazos cruzados encima del lomo del tigre demostrando que mandaba sobre todos e incluso el Nankatsu era un equipo débil e inferior… Meiwa era el mejor y sería campeón el próximo año.

Pero ignoraban que Kojiro estudiaría con Sawada y Wakashimazu en la escuela Toho, en Tokio… Aunque habría enormes posibilidades de que se verían las caras nuevamente con el onceavo de Shizuoka aunque esta vez no tenían ni a Misaki ni a Wakabayashi hasta habían rumores de que Urabe y unos pocos del Nankatsu se fueron a estudiar a otras escuelas secundarias.

Meiwa Claus al ver no solo las notas de los pequeños sino las notas de agradecimiento de parte de Sawada como de Wakashimazu y todos los miembros dando las gracias por todo, ser un capitán ejemplar y respetable, una gran jugador, un goleador y un ejemplo a seguir… Kojiro Hyuga más que un simple muchacho que mostraba su garra y su futbol agresivo era un ejemplo a seguir, una inspiración como un ejemplar hombre dentro y fuera del campo...

Nunca olvidaba cuando cogió del cuello a Sawada en aquel partido contra Nankatsu, en la final del Campeonato Nacional de Primarias… Sawada en aquel entonces derramó lágrimas diciendo que ellos llegaban lejos gracias a él, que los inspiraba y que siempre ellos lo acompañaban en los malos tiempos con tal de lograr el objetivo de ganar el certamen nacional, siempre los inspiraba y los motivaba aun estando al límite de sus capacidades.

Le recriminó su actitud pues estaba tan obsesionado con superar a Tsubasa y a Wakabayashi que se le había olvidado su objetivo, ganar el torneo como en tener su beca y ayudar a su familia… Sin duda fue un mal amigo como un gran capitán… Y el remate final fue un obsequio de su madre, tuvo que trabajar mucho para comprarle una camiseta de primera mano de Juventus (¿Acaso predijo el futuro?).

El joven Kojiro, Meiwa Claus derramaba lágrimas silenciosas ante tal muestra de afecto de parte de sus hermanitos como de su madre, el agradecimiento de su equipo, compañeros y amigos… Estaba agradecido profundamente hacia ellos porque sin ellos él estuviese forjando su camino como futbolista y jugador.

De pronto estaba Naoko detrás del noble y orgulloso Hyuga el cual se limpiaba con su manga sus lágrimas, la pequeña ignoraba que era su hermano sino simplemente que esa presencia era Santa, la joven castañita se acercó lentamente con toda la inocencia de una niña.

-¿Santa?- Indagó la pequeña con su vocecita haciendo que en menos de nada el pobre Meiwa Claus corriera hacia quien sabe mientras la pequeña con algo de inocencia buscaba a Santa, pero se detuvo a la cocina para servir un vaso de leche y un paquete de galletas para luego ir al cuarto de su hermano el cual estaba con las luces encendidas y la puerta entecerrada hasta que se topó con…

-¡Oneechan!- Exclamó la pequeña al ver a su hermano el cual de repente estaba con su ropa habitual de trabajo con gorra blanca y camisa sin mangas pero el mayor le hizo un chito en señal de que no debía no hacer ruido alguno.

La pequeña asintió y entró en el cuarto del joven jugador que estaba precisamente con el regalo y la tarjeta del tigre y por supuesto de Tsubasa en el suelo, todo eso colgado en una bota roja.

-Gracias por tu regalo, Naoko- Dijo el joven goleador mientras le sonreía a su pequeña hermanita la cual estaba sonrojada ante el agradecimiento- En serio me hizo muy feliz

-Me alegro, oniichan- En eso la pequeña se fijó en una especie de chaqueta roja con holanes rojos sobre la cama de su hermano- Oniichan, ¿Tú eres Santa?

El Tigre del Meiwa quedó pasmado y para peor era tanta la prisa que se le olvidó guardar rápidamente su chaleco y para peor su hermanita, la más pequeña de los infantes lo había descubierto, tenía que buscar un modo para intentar salirse de ese embrollo en que se metió mientras su hermana estaba en silencio esperando con tranquilidad la respuesta de su hermano.

El buen Hyuga suspiró y en menos de nada buscó la primera respuesta con tal de engatusar a su pequeña hermana, no debía saber que fue Meiwa Claus el que les dejó los regalos para ellos de navidad.

-Naoko, lo que te voy a contar será un secreto

-¿Un secreto?

-Así es…- Se aclaró la garganta- Pero sólo debe ser entre tú y yo, no debes dejar que nadie se entere de lo que voy a contarte

-De acuerdo- Asintió la pequeña pues ella como los dos muchachos eran obedientes a su hermano mayor al cual querían mucho

-La verdad es que… - En menos de nada ya tenía una idea para darle gancho a su hermanita pero el intento era muy torpe pero valía la pena- Santa iba a venir este año pero se enfermó y tuvo que quedarse en su casa y ya que mamá está trabajando hablé con él y decidimos que yo tomaría su lugar a lo que me bautizó como Meiwa Claus

-Eso explica porque tiene el logo de la escuela

La pequeña miró a su hermano mayor con brillo en sus ojos y en menos de nada abrazó su pierna a lo que el chico tomó de manera sutil su cabeza sobre el peinado corto de la niña que sonrió efusivamente y con un sonrojo se impregnó en sus mejillas sin dejar de lado la tradición de dar un vaso de leche y una galleta ya que posiblemente estaría ocupado entregando regalos pero…

Kojiro ya tenía un regalo de lo más importante en la vida, el amor y el aprecio ya sea de sus amigos y su familia como la admiración que recibía de su equipo… Sin duda alguna les daría como la próxima Navidad una victoria nacional ante el Nankatsu en el certamen de futbol nacional.


End file.
